Hidden Realities
by niterockstar
Summary: NEW STUFF!!!!When relocation hits them hard, actually, not that hard, pretty soft if you ask me...what happens??? Syd POV Vaughn/Syd Romance 8 Chapters done! read and review please!!!! Reviews make my day.....and right now, my days hasn't been made!
1. Default Chapter

Hidden Realities  
  
Chapter One  
  
-Sydney's View-  
  
I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. It was too early for any personal calls so I picked up the phone knowing it would be for Joey's Pizza.  
  
"Joey's Pizza." The voice on the other end of the line said."  
  
"Wrong number." I said, practically out of breath from getting up so fast. I looked at the clock. 7:30. On a Saturday. I really did not want to leave my warm and cozy bed, but Kendall would have my ass if I didn't show up on time. Probably a new assignment or something. The one thing I was really looking forward to was Vaughn.  
  
I was never sure what to wear when I was going to work. I wanted something professional and cute. Unfortunately, not many things in my closet were both professional and cute. I saw a top in the back of my closest that matched a cute skirt. Perfect, I though to myself. Michael was DEFINITELY going to notice me.  
  
"Sir, sorry I'm late. There was some traffic on the freeway." I said confidently.  
  
"Try to be on time next time, Miss Bristow. We can't have one of our most valued agents missing important information."  
  
I quickly glanced around the room looking for Vaughn. The he was, as handsome as ever, standing next to Weiss. I gave him quick smile and I saw him smile back as Weiss snickered. I listened to Kendall drag on about this and that for about ten minutes before I had a chance to approach Vaughn.  
  
"Morning." I said a sweetly as I could.  
  
"Good morning, Syd." Michael and Weiss stopped in front of me.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Weiss stepped into his office across the hall. Finally, I thought to myself, some alone time.  
  
"What'd I miss? I got to the meeting about 10 minutes late."  
  
"I know. I was getting worried."  
  
"Really?" I was shocked by what he had just said.  
  
"I think about you a lot more than you think. I don't know why I would come to work if I wouldn't see you." I could see Vaughn getting red.  
  
"Me too." There was a long pause before I said, "You know, SD-6 can't stop us from seeing each other..." I trailed off.  
  
"I know...but...well...would you...I mean, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Would I?" I thought to myself. I had been waiting for him to ask me since we began working together. I didn't want to sound rude, so I calmly said,  
  
"I'd like that. How about seven?  
  
"I'll pick you up. Do you like Italian?"  
  
"My favorite." I couldn't help but grin. There I was, talking to the cutest guy in L.A. I know I was breaking protocol, but I couldn't turn down his offer. He was adorable!  
  
I managed to make it through the rest of the day without thinking about tonight too much. When Vaughn would walk by or I had to e-mail him, my mind would wonder and I had thoughts about our date and the two of us finally getting together.  
  
When I got home, I immediately got into the shower. I put on a bath robe and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. The water was just about to boil when Will walked in. "Shit." I thought to myself. I know he doesn't like the idea of me dating. Especially the guys from work. The whole CIA/SD-6 bothered him. I acted like nothing special was happening and continued making my tea.  
  
"Hey, Syd. What's the special occasion?" Will asked, grabbing an apple from the basket. How'd I know he was going to ask that?  
  
I took a breath and said, "I have a date."  
  
"Oh." I could see his expression drop. "With who?"  
  
"Just some guy from work."  
  
"Vaughn?" He asked. Will had met Vaughn once before and thought he was nice but I think he really just didn't want to see me get hurt.  
  
"Yeah. He's a really great guy. We're going out for Italian." I began to open up after Will recognized who he was. "Don't worry, Will, I'll be okay."  
  
"Don't get hurt, Syd." I wasn't sure what to say so I smiled and grabbed my cup of tea. I began to walk back to my room, but I stopped and turned around.  
  
"Thanks" I think Will needed some reassuring.  
  
I went back into my room and began sipping my tea. I started scanning my closest for something fairly sexy. I decided to wear the skirt I wore to work but with a lacy tank top. I fixed my hair and did my make-up. I found the perfect shoes and a cute necklace with matching earrings. I was all ready. It was a quarter of seven when the doorbell rang. 


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter 2  
  
"I got it!" I yelled to whoever was listening. I wasn't sure if Francie was home and it wasn't Will's house so he probably wasn't going to get it. I checked myself in the mirror one more time before I left the room.  
  
I took a deep breath before opening the door. I was all ready for the bid night but it wasn't who I expected.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. Vaughn was going to be here soon and if Dad found out that we breaking protocol, there would be hell to pay.  
  
"We have to talk. Can I come in?"  
  
"Well, Will's here, and I'm not sure if Francie's around."  
  
"Come outside. This is important." I gave my father a strange look as I stepped outside.  
  
"What's so important?"  
  
"Last night, two agents, Agents Hamilton and Agent Morse, were sent to a lab in Taipei to retrieve files regarding project Helix . They just made contact regarding the information they retrieved. They found out that the other person that was cloned is still unsure but the person who was well, changed was Emily Seirvestan. Sark has connections with her and we believe that Ms. Seirvestan is working for Sark and Sloane under her new cover. Sydney, Kendall has reason to suspect that person attempting to infiltrate the CIA. Sloane is now, more than ever trying to take down the CIA."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, somewhat rudely. Michael was going to be here soon, and I did not want Dad to see him.  
  
"Sydney, I don't expect you to go out and find the double. You just need to be aware of the risks involved. Now that we know who was "transformed," you have to be more careful about what you talk about. It could be anyone. Will, Francie, although I highly doubt it, or any other CIA employee.." My father explained, "We have no way to tell."  
  
"What about the eye-scan?" I inquired. The CIA had tested that on Agent Lennox and he turned out to be the real thing.  
  
"We don't actually have proof that there is an identification technique available from the eye scan. We never tested an eye scan on the fake Lennox."  
  
"Thanks for telling me, Dad. I'll watch for any suspicious signs."  
  
"And Sydney, I know about you and Agent Vaughn. I won't turn you in to Kendall, but I think you should end whatever you've got yourself into."  
  
Then he left. It took me a minute before I realized what had happened. Then it hit me. He knew. I knew this wasn't fair. I couldn't even go out on a simple date without it being against this or breaking that. I began to sob as I walked inside. Will got up and gave me a hug. "It's alright, Syd." He whispered into my ear.  
  
"Thanks." I let go of him and turned to go into the kitchen. I couldn't let Michael see me like this. I dried my eyes just in time for the doorbell to ring a second time. I approached the door much readier than I had before. On the other side of the front door there was a smiling face that I was happy to see.  
  
"Hi, Sydney." His voice was so nice to hear.  
  
"Hi. Come on in." Michael immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"Syd. What's wrong? Talk to me."  
  
"My father was just here. Helix. You know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"Yea. I heard this afternoon."  
  
"And another thing. My father knows we're breaking protocol." I watched Michael's reaction.  
  
"WHAT?!?" He exclaimed, rather loudly. "Why does he know?How does he know? Did you tell him?" What did he just say?  
  
"God, Michael. I want 'us' to happen. You think I would tell him?" I stormed back into the kitchen and saw Will still standing there. He glared at me and walked towards the front door.  
  
"Nice going man." Will said to Michael.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Syd's been having a hard time. You just screwed things up."  
  
"What can you tell me?" Michael looked concerned. Will shrugged and sighed.  
  
"I don't want to see her get hurt."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
Michael walked into the kitchen and said, "I'm sorry. I don't really think that you told him but I was really upset when you told me he knew." There was a long pause before he said, "If we can't see each other then it's going to be hard. I'm in love Syd. I'm in love with you."  
  
I turned around to face him. I did not expect that. "I've loved you for a long time. I thought now that the Alliance is gone that we could finally see each other and now the CIA is stopping us. Who's the bad guys in this situation??"  
  
I threw myself around him and said, "Whoever it is, I hate them. I'm in love just as much as you." I kissed him and he kissed me back. "We can't do this Michael. It will just hurt us more."  
  
"We're in love...we are meant to be together."  
  
"I know." I stood there in his arms. "Let's eat. We can discuss this over dinner." I said giving him one last kiss.  
  
"Mmmm...okay. Promise me that we will find a way through this."  
  
"I promise" I said, although I wasn't sure I could keep that promise. 


	3. Already There

"I'll have the Chicken Amira, with a caeser salad, dressing on the side." Michael told the waiter.  
  
"Could I have the lasagna with a chef's salad with Russian dressing?" I asked the waiter.  
  
"Sure thing. I'll be back with your salads." The waiter walked away and returned with our salads. I picked at mine waiting for Michael to say something. When he didn't I began to make conversation.  
  
"Who was your first crush?" I asked.  
  
"Well, that was a little out of the blue, but my first crush....my first crush...probably in the third grade. A girl named Krista. She lived down the street and our sisters were friends. I don't think she liked me though. She'd always run away when I would come up to her." Michael explained. "What about you? Who was your first crush?"  
  
"Tommy. Tommy Jones. He was in my first grade class and I used to sit and stare at the back of his head every day. But he liked Lizzie Smith so I never had a chance with him."  
  
"I didn't go on my first date until the 10th grade. No one liked me." Michael told me. I laughed at the thought of him being not cool. "You were probably popular when you were in high school."  
  
"Me! Yeah right. I was the nerdy girl in the math club with glasses." I smiled. "I don't wear them any more...as you can see...my eyesight problem cleared up during college." I smiled at him and continued eating my salad. The restaurant became more crowded and it had gotten a little noisier.  
  
We were silent for a while until he took a deep breath and said, "Sydney, we really have to discuss the whole protocol thing. We can't avoid it forever."  
  
"Believe me, I know. It's horrible that my father found out. If he hadn't then I...we wouldn't feel so guilty about going out tonight." I got a little more worked up about our conversation. "It makes me so mad! My life is hard enough already, my father never had to go through this! He doesn't know what its like!" Tears started flowing out of my eyes. "Excuse me." I said, rather rudely. "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
I stood up and walked into the back hall. After washing my face, I decided to go back out there with a smile on my face and act like none of this ever happened. I was determined to enjoy myself.  
  
Michael was on the phone when I walked out of the restroom. He had a upset look on his face. I sat down just as he hung up. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"They found more information on the 2nd clone. It is a she and she is living in Los Angeles."  
  
"Do they know anything else?" I questioned.  
  
"No. When Hamilton and Morse got to Taipei they held the made the Helix scientist tell them everything he knew. He said that once the transformation was complete, he was to send the clone to Los Angeles."  
  
"Therefore the clone might not be living in Los Angeles." I prayed for some chance that the clone wasn't anywhere nearby.  
  
"Well, Syd, don't get your hopes up." Michael looked sincerely sorry. "And Kendall wants us in."  
  
"Perfect!!! Just perfect! It might be my last date with you, and we have to cut it short!!!" I paused. "We better go. I'll warm up the car while you get the check okay?"  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry Syd."  
  
"We all are, remember?" I said rather rudely, but at this point, I didn't care. At all. I had to suffer while everyone else had it easy. I stared Michael in the eyes as I told him this. "I'll meet you in the car." I grabbed my jacket and the keys and walked out to the car.  
  
I must of sat on the cool upholstery for ten minutes before I saw Michael leave the restaurant. He got in the drivers side and started the engine. The car was silent until we pulled up in the parking lot of our building.  
  
A million thoughts were going through my mind. I just couldn't find the courage to say them, at least to his face. I thought I'd be the one to comment on the way I had blown up earlier but I was wrong.  
  
"Sydney. Listen to me." Michael's voice was strong and controlling. "I know how you feel. I told you how much I loved you and wanted you. I talked about my feelings. You have to do the same if this is going to work."  
  
Wow. He was always so good at telling me what to do. Not that I liked being controlled, but Michael always knew what to do at the right time. Maybe I should open up with him before this was all over.  
  
The car was beginning to get cold as we sat there in silence. I needed to say something, but I wasn't sure how to say it. I put my hand on his leg as if to send some message and before I knew it, I was all over him. We were kissing over and over, as if we had not gotten what we had wanted. This felt even better than before because of our previous conversations.  
  
We stayed in the car for a while. I had my head resting on his shoulder and he was stroking my cheek. The silence was so soothing and it gave me time to think about everything. Us. 


	4. Relocation

There was a surprising knock on the window and I bolted to an upright position. It was Weiss. His voice was muffled though the window but I could make out what he was saying.  
  
"Hey, you two. Doesn't Kendall want you two guys in for the meeting too?"  
  
"Yea, we were just, uh, talking." Michael opened the door slowly.  
  
"Right, I talk a lot with my girlfriend too." Weiss said sarcastically. "How was dinner?"  
  
"Fine. And we were just talking." Even when he was lying, Michael was just so sexy.  
  
"Uh huh. Right. Come on." Weiss headed towards the entrance. We got out of the car and walked professionally towards the building. The last thing either of us needed was an angry Kendall.  
  
When we stopped to open the door and I whispered nonchalantly into Michael's ear, "Thanks."  
  
I could tell that he had shot a glance my way, but I kept walking. It took my escort a minute before he continued. I didn't turn back to wait for him. Too suspicious.  
  
As I walked through the rotunda of the building, I felt a presence on my left side. It was my father.  
  
"Glad to see you, Sydney." My father said.  
  
"You too. Any idea on what this is about?" I asked.  
  
"Helix." His answer was short.  
  
I followed in the direction that he was walking and before I knew it, I was in the conference rooms. There was a fuzzy picture on the screen and two people were in it. One of the people I recognized as Sark but the other was in a shadow. (AN: For some reason that sentence does not make any sense!)  
  
I took a seat at the table and looked around the room. Weiss, Morse and a few other Agents I recognized, but there were some unfamiliar faces. Kendall was standing in front of the large monitor, and was waiting for our attention.  
  
"This picture was taken late Tuesday night." The room got silent as Kendall was talking. "A street camera in East L.A. took a picture of this van on the corner on 11th and Hunter Street. Mr. Sark is in the van as well. The unknown person with Mr. Sark was seen getting out of the van. We are taking measures to insure all CIA employees and their safety. Therefore, all of you who have made contact with Mr. Sark will be relocated temporarily and the majority of everyone else will have to follow some brief guide lines until Mr. Sark and his accomplices are in custody." He went on. "The manila folders you have contain your plan. Any questions, then see myself."  
I knew this couldn't be good. Worried faces we scanning through folders followed by groans and moans. Sark and I had made contact more then once, and I knew I was going to be relocated along with a certain someone. Or maybe a certain someone and some others.  
  
A hand was placed on my shoulder. "I think you will be happy with the arrangements you have. If things couldn't work out here, then maybe they should work out somewhere else. You never know." My father actually seemed somewhat compassionate. What was I saying? The very man who I blew up at earlier now wanted my life to be nice? Yeah, right. My father moved on to talk to Kendall. I starred at his back.  
  
"So, where are you going?" Weiss's voice became louder as he come closer.  
  
"Mmmm...not sure. I haven't checked yet."  
  
"What? Sydney, not on top of things? Wow!" Weiss murmured.  
  
"Lay off her man, she's been going through a lot lately." Vaughn's voice came out of nowhere.  
  
"We all have." I thought he was finished, but he continued as he looked through his folder, "I'm going to Norfolk."  
  
"Damn it." Vaughn said.  
  
"Why?" Both Weiss and I said simultaneously.  
  
"Guess where I'm going?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"France?" I offered.  
  
"No, Norfolk." Vaughn sounded mad, yet relieved. I chuckled. Weiss slapped him on the back.  
  
"Yeah, man! Score one for me, I'm not a loner with no friends." Even Michael had a laugh out of that one.  
  
"I'm going, at least if I'm going somewhere," I said, scanning my folder. "Norfolk." What my father had said had been true, I was happy with the arrangements.  
  
I exchanged a smile with Michael and Weiss continued reading his folder. "Oh lets see, roommates...moved...old apartment burned down...married?!?!" We were all astounded by that piece of information.  
  
"Who's mar, when, wait who was married?" Michael stuttered out that question.  
  
"Yeah, right, me and Syd or me and you. You and Syd. Maybe I am a loner with no friends." Weiss walked off in a daze. 


	5. Lucky

Carly Morse, the agent who found out most of the information regarding Project Helix, approached me.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear you talking and you're really lucky. You can start your life over." She said.  
  
"Why? What do you get?" I asked.  
  
"Well for starters, no big purchases, change phone number, quit 'state department' job, get a new car. You have to do all that, except you get a whole new life."  
  
"You get to stay with your friends."  
  
"What are you talking about? Isn't it 'ironic' that you and Vaughn get to stay together?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is."  
  
"Yeah, okay." She said with a smile. "The whole office knows about you two and most of us women are jealous."  
  
I laughed. "I guess I am pretty lucky aren't I?" Now that I thought about it, Vaughn and I could be together, and the CIA was encouraging it. I'll have a boyfriend, better yet, a husband, and a good friend moving across the country with me. Only one friend. Friends. What was I going to tell Francie and Will. 'Hey guys, I'm moving to Norfolk, nice knowing ya?" Yeah right. I was going to have to talk to Kendall and I was dreading it. I was wearing a somewhat sexy top and he would probably repremand me or something. Oh well. It was now or never.  
  
"Excuse me, sir"  
  
"Ahh...Miss Bristow."  
  
"How am I supposed to get out of the house without Francie or Will noticing anything? I mean, they live..."  
  
I was interupted. "Read your folder thouroughly Miss Bristow."  
  
Sure enough. Because only 6 people were being relocated, each person was designated a closing officers who would taking care of all bills, e- mails, death certificates (I died in a car crash), my new house, car and clothes, blah, blah, blah. All for the new "you."  
  
I walked to my desk and sat down at it for the last time. I checked my e-mail. There was only one new one, from Kendall, announcing the meeting. Wouldn't do much good now. I wrote a e-mail to Vaughn, just trying to get into character.  
  
Dear Hubby, I'm lucky to be married to you. Did you know that the whole office knows about 'us'? Your new wife.  
  
A few seconds later, I glanced across the room and Vaughn nodded.  
  
Why didn't you tell me.  
  
I repsonded.  
  
I was afraid you wouldn't want to be 'us' anymore.  
  
Never.  
  
Watching the lonely face across the room light up, I smiled. I went back to skimming through my folder. Plane Tickets. Leaves at 4:30 Wednesday morning. Norfolk at noon. What fun. Weiss would be craking jokes about Vaughn and me the whole time. Oh well, he intentions were good. Request for valubles to be send. Tonight is the my last night in LA. Getting a room at the airport. I started to look over my personal information. Jessica Barnes. 9-18-78. Moved from LA. Apartment burned down. Engaged once before. (To who? I wondered.) Married 2 months to Patrick Karvey. Roomate Robert Marcus. Mother, Annette Barnes died while giving birth. Father, Charles Barnes killed in bank robbery 3 years ago. No siblings. Used to work as a car saleswomen. Pages and pages of information. I guess that's what long plane rides are for.  
  
By the time I read through all the information, it was late. The office was nearly empty except for Vaughn ,Weiss, my father and a few others.  
  
"Hey Sydney, We better get going." "Yeah. Early flight." Silence  
  
"Hey roomies!" Welcoming arms engulfed us.  
  
"Ready?" Asked Vaughn.  
  
"No. Introductions. Hi I'm Jessica Barnes. Call me Jess."  
  
"Robert Marcus. Rob" Weiss said.  
  
"Patrick Karvey." He still sounded sexy.  
  
"Pat?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope. Just Patrick. Ready to get on with our new lives?"  
  
Before we left, I glanced around the room, looking for my father. I couldn't see him. We walked out of the building, with a light at the end of a tunnel. (not exactly, but light=new life)  
  
"Sydney!"  
  
I whirled around.  
  
"Sydney, good luck in Norfolk. I'm proud of everything you've done and will do."  
  
"Thanks." I gave him a hug and he kissed me on my forehead.  
  
"Sydney, I don't want to lose you again. In two weeks, contact an Uncle James at the number in your folder."  
  
"I will. Where are you going?"  
  
"Columbus."  
  
"Ohio?"  
  
My father nodded. "I have to go now." There was a lump in my throat. "Bye."  
  
I went to join Weiss and Vaughn in the car. I got into the backseat and Weiss drove off. I saw my father, all alone, at the front doors of the very company that brought us together. Father and daughter.  
  
We arrived at the hotel at 11 o'clock and checked in. The lobby was warm and welcoming with a crowed bar in an adjacent room. Our room was on the fourth floor and we took the elevators up. Weiss unlocked the door and walked in, Vaughn and I close behind.  
  
"What were the Big Guys thinking??" Weiss exclaimed. He commonly referred to Kendall, Devlin and the other heads of the CIA the "Big Guys" "They only got us 2 beds...I call my own."  
  
"Fine with me. Syd?" He had a greedy look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna have to get used to that, being married and all."  
  
"Yeah..." He pulled me in close and kissed me.  
  
"We're gonna have to get used to that too!" I added. He threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Enough with the love fest." We had forgotten that Weiss was in the room. "Wanna go down to the bar and get a drink with me, Mike?"  
  
"It's Michael and sure. Sydney, do you want to come?"  
  
"No, I think I'll take a bath or something."  
  
"Okay. See you later." He left after giving me a quick kiss...We didn't want Weiss to feel TOO akward.  
  
Once the left, I got undressed and put a towel around me. I walked into the bathroom. Screw the bath, there wasn't a tub. I took a quick shower using up most of the hotel shampoo and conditioner. When I got, I put on the clothes I was wearing, except my skirt. There was no way in hell that I was going to wear a skirt to bed.  
  
I heard the guys voices in the hall so I quick jumped into the real bed, not the couch bed and turned on the TV. The only thing on was a soap opera rerun, so I left it on and pretended to be intrigued.  
  
"How come you get the good bed and I get stuck on the crappy couch bed??"  
  
"Because there's two of us in it!!"  
  
Weiss quickly jumped onto the space next to me. "You know what? I think I want to share a bed now."  
  
"Get Out!" Vaughn and I yelled simutaneouly.  
  
"Geeze. Maybe I am a loner with no friends. I'm gonna take a shower." We laughed at him as he walked away.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower in the morning. okay?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"That's fine." I watched him take off his shirt, leaving only his undershirt. He tossed it on the chair where I had left my skirt. He stopped.  
  
"Whoa. I think you don't have any bottoms on."  
  
"I think you're right." He looked both surprised and excited. Guys. Vaughn slid out of his pants.  
  
"Is this good?" He asked me as he stood with his boxers and his undershirt.  
  
"Hmmm....Lose the shirt."  
  
"Ooo...naughty Sydney." As he slipped his shirt over his head and approached the bed. "Is this the only thing on?" He asked, motioning at the TV.  
  
"The remotes all yours." He flipped to a baseball game on ESPN. I laid my head on the pillow and watched some of it, while trying to fall asleep.  
  
"Score two for me!" Weiss exclaimed when he walked out of the bathroom. "No chic TV, man-ly sports!!!" He threw a blanket on the couch, not bothering to pull it out or put sheets on it. I closed my eyes and laid perfectly still until the TV turned off and Weiss's snores became louder. Vaughn curled up around me and I was able to drift into a deep sleep. 


	6. A New Beginning

I woke the next morning when some began massaging my shoulders. "mmmm...that feels good." I mumbled.  
  
"Glad you like it...but its time to get up." Vaughn's voice startled me. I had forgotten where I was. "Syd, I've already taken a shower, gotten our bags and picked up the room. You can at least get dressed." Once again, he was somewhat controlling.  
  
"Get dressed into what?"  
  
"I dunno. My closing officer called me at 2:30 am and told me to go down to the lobby to get our luggage." He sighed. "It took me three trips."  
  
"You could have woken me you know..."  
  
"You can't get up now, so an hour ago probably wouldn't have been any better." He began to rub my shoulders.  
  
"I'm going...I'm going." He ripped the white sheets off my body.  
  
"I'm going to wake Weiss." He got up and walked over to Weiss. I heard him talk to him as I stumbled out of bed. "Syd, you have the brown suitcase." He yelled in my general direction.  
  
I walked over to the brown bag and unzipped it. In it were a arrangement of clothes, none of which suited my taste. I grabbed sweatpants, a tank top and a long sleeved t-shirt and fresh underwear and a bra, and went into the bathroom.  
  
When I got out, they boys were all ready. "Come on already. You women take so long!!!!" Weiss commented.  
  
"Watch it buddy." I said, giving him a playful punch. I slipped on some sneakers and grabbed my purse. In it was my drivers license, library cards, social security numbers, cash and credit cards. I lugged my suit case out into the hall behind Vaughn and Weiss and rolled it into the elevator. The ride down is silent, as is the walk to the car. At 3:45 in the morning, not many people are real apt to be chatty.  
  
The airport was nearly empty. A few people were relaxing on the chairs in the terminals and the breakfast stands were just opening. Weiss went to get our boarding passes and Vaughn went to get coffee. I watched our bags until they came back.  
  
"One French Vanilla Decaf and 2 Regulars." Vaughn told me.  
  
"Awww...that's so sweet, how did you know? It's my favorite."  
  
"I know a lot of things.' He left it at that. Weiss came over and got his coffee and we walked over a small office in a adjacent hallway. A CIA enployee would be there so we could bypass security. After all, we had our guns with us. Our terminal was empty, so we each took a chair and sat down. I rested my head on Vaughn's shoulder and he stroked my cheek. Almost 15 minutes later, our flight was called on the intercom.  
  
Our rows were called and we got checked and boarded the plane. The three of us were crammed into a row of three. Weiss stowed our carry on's above us and sat down.  
  
"Geeze. The CIA and afford to buy 5 people new cars, houses, clothes and give them tons of cash, but they cannot find a way to get first class tickets??? What is wrong with our world?"  
  
"Rob. Chill out..." I told him.  
  
"Ro...oh....right. Sorry....Jess."  
  
"I'm going to get some shut eye." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Now I wished I had gotten the window seat.  
  
"Jess...lean on me." Vaughn coaxed. I let my head drift onto his shoulder. It felt really nice, and I didn't have to worry about being seen with him. Once again, the people that brought us together were kind of encouraging us to have sex. Is that something to think about? I drifted off to a light sleep until 8 when Vaughn woke me up for breakfast, although Mr. Piggy Weiss ate most of it. I woke a few hours later, just as the fasten seatbelts sign went on.  
  
The landing was smooth and problem-free. Due to our 2nd to last row location, it took us a good 1/2 hour to get off the plane. Once we got off, we went to get our bags. I stood by Vaughn, my arm linked with his as we walked. Life on the east coast was a lot different from the west coast. Less crowded, less noisier and less, well, less rude! People were very polite and held doors open for people. Never in LA.  
  
It took us less that ten minutes to find our bags. Weiss had gone to get our rental car and Vaughn to find our Norfolk contact, so I was in charge of wathcing the bags. I watched the hurried people yell for their families and looking for their bags. People were going crazy. Crazier than people were in LA, or as.  
  
I guess every place in the US of A is weird and strange to outsiders.  
  
"Geeze. They gave us a chic car. A freaking chick car, of all cars, they had to give us a chick car." Weiss told me as he came near. I laughed. Weiss was obviously obsessed with his man-ly-ness. Vaughn came back with a manilla folder tucked under his arm.  
  
"Who's drving?" He asked.  
  
"I will. Although, it is a chick car."  
  
"Oh, will you just drop it?" I complained.  
  
"Aww...aren't we all slighty annoying at times??"  
  
"Slighty??" Vaughn asked, a smile forming on his a 5 o'clock shadowed face.  
  
Weiss mumbled a response too low to hear and he rolled his suitcase towards the door, the keys in his free hand. The rental lot was luckily only a short walk, so before we knew it, he was opening the trunk and loading our bags in. "Fairly roomy for a chick car."  
  
"Will you please stop calling it a chick car??" I asked. "I like it."  
  
"Ahh, but you are forgetting, you are a chick."  
  
"So." That was so a put down.  
  
"Please cut it out. You two are giving me a head ache." Vaughn interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie." I said, luringly. I put my arm around him and allowed my lips to meet his. "I'll try not to give you a head ache again."  
  
"Thank you." He climbed into the passenger seat and Weiss got into the drivers, which left me all alone in the back seat. It was lonely, but I didn't want to make anyone feel akward. (a.k.a Weiss) We all sat in silence until we pulled into a town house complex about an hour later, called **Mountain Ridge**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Yes, I know, short chapters are no fun, but I want to keep all you Alias addicts busy out there. A school project require me to time and record my internet use so I wrote like 10 chapters in a notebook to occupy myself, so now I am transferring them. More reviews more chapters more fun!!! 


	7. Moving Fast

There WAS a short chapter, so here is a LLOONNGG chapter. Okay, its not that LLOONNGG, but its longer than before! eNjOy!   
  
We all sat in silence until we pulled into a town house complex about an hour later, called **Mountain Ridge**  
  
We drove down a street and near the end, we stopped.  
  
"Is this it?" Weiss asked.  
  
"Uh...24 Terrace Green Way?" Vaughn said. "Yep this is the place!"  
  
I didn't say anything. I didn't like the sound of it. It sounded somehwat uncivilized, 34 Terrace Green Way. Like a hillbilly town. It was nice though, if you left the name out of it.  
  
We pulled into the driveway and Weiss picked up his phone. He dialed a number and told the person on the other end that we were at the house. Once he hung up he told us who it was.  
  
"That was James Honig. He is the guy in charge of all our Norfolk affairs. You now, jobs and stuff." Weiss told us. "He's going to meet us hear in a few minutes with some extra details. But, in the meantime, Vaughn, why don't you share the information in the folder you recieved at the airport?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. It is a 3 bedroom townhouse, but I am figuring they are fairly small. 2 1/2 baths, office, living room and family room and kitchen with eating area. There's a pool and exercise room somewhere in this joint. Does that help?"  
  
"Yeah. And I get one of the bedrooms and you two little lovebirds--- " Weiss began.  
  
"Stop with the lovebirds." Vaughn interupted.  
  
"---can have the master bedroom and the extra can be for the litte Eric Vaughn."  
  
"Excuse me??? What makes you think that the children will be named after you???" They both turned to look at me. "Oh, not that there are any children but I don't even like the name Eric, no offense."  
  
"None taken. But you want to have kids, right? Just for the records?" Weiss asked.  
  
"Well, yes but---hey this is none of your business!!!" I can't believe I said all that. I was saved by James Honig approaching our car. We all got out and went to talk to him.  
  
"Ahh, welcome. Lets see..." He flipped through a folder. "Miss Barnes, Mr. Karvey and Mr. Marcus. So nice to finally meet all of you. A team of great agents. Miss Bristow especially."  
  
"Oh, thank you." I blushed and Vaughn and Weiss gave me dirty looks.  
  
"Back to business. Here are your keys." He handed each one of us a key on a ring. "You should have sufficient funds in a bank account until you begin getting paychecks." He handed each of us a debit card. "The pin is 2203. Agent Vaughn, you will be working a gym, as a physical trainer. You are in pretty good shape already, but we advise you to start working out in the exercise room before Monday. Agent Weiss, you will be working as a manager for a sports equipment store. I take it you have previous expierience/knowledge in that area?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Good. And Miss Bri---."  
  
"Agent Bristow." I interupted.  
  
"Agent Bristow, you will be employed at a travel agency, which is actually a front cover for the Norfolk branch of the CIA. You will be doing mostly desk work, but these type of assignments may fall into your lap once in a while."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"That is all the information I need to give to you. Have a good day." Mr. Honig left and we just stood there.  
  
"How come Sydney gets the good job."  
  
"Why? Isn't your job man-ly enough for you?"  
  
"Shut up, you two...you are giv---." Vaughn yelled.  
  
"---ing me a head ache. We know. I'm sorry. Is there any way I can make up for my behavior?" I coaxed.  
  
"Yes. But later." He went back over to the car and popped the trunk. Weiss took a suitcase out and Vaughn headed over towards the door, with me right beside him. He unlocked the door with his key, and pushed the crimson red door open. He swiftly lifted me off my feet.  
  
"Patrick! What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, we were never formally married, so I'm initiating it now." I glared at him, admiringly. He was so sweet. I let him haul me into the hall before I asked him to put me down. I walked through the rooms. The downstairs was okay. Nicely decorated, roomy for a town house. Vaughn came in from getting suitcases and asked,  
  
"Where do you want your bags?"  
  
"Oh anywhere's fine." I told him, giving him a quick kiss, which was pretty hard considering both arms had suitcases in them. I followed him upstairs and took a peak into the first 2 bedrooms. One was based on beige and the other was forest green. We figured Weiss would want the green one, so we put his suitcase on the be. We walked into our room and I was breathless.  
  
A red striped quilt covered a queen bed, and red striped curtains covered the windows. A tan carpet led into a blue bathroom and a walk-in closet, where Vaughn put my bag. Nice oak dressers lined the wall and a TV sat on a trunk. It was so perfect, perfectly content for each of us. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes.  
  
"Jess, you okay?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Yeah, Patrick, I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed." He knew that I wante to be alone, so he left me in the room. I mixed the items in my suitcase with the clothes already in the dresser and the closet. I threw on one of Vaughn's sweatshirts, considering I was cold and didn't have any.  
I paraded downstairs and looked more thouroughly through the office. There was a nice maple desk with a computer and in a container next to the door, was three laptops, each with their own personalized carrying case. I took them out into the living room and logged on to mine.  
  
I found out that each of still had our CIA email account, on a safe server so it couldn't be tracked, and a public one on AOL. I e-mailed my closing officer and asked them to send me some of my jewerly and books, and my memory box. I logged off and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, I'm getting hungry. What do you guys want?"  
  
"Lasagna!" Weiss yelled.  
  
"Whatever." Vaughn said. At least one of them was easy to please.  
  
"Pizza?" I offered.  
  
"Sure." They were both happy. I pulled a phone book out from under the counter and looked up 'pizza.' Since I wasn't framiliar with the area, I decided the call the first number I saw. Joey's Pizza. How cute, yet a sense of home again. Vaughn having to call Joey's Pizza time and time again just to have me come in to the office. It'd be so weird. Once, I leave, so does Joey's Pizza. Well, Joey's Pizza is back. I quickly dialed their number.  
  
***Joey's Pizza, How may I help you?***  
  
"I would like to order two large cheese pizzas"  
  
***Address***  
  
"34 Terrace Green Way."  
  
***Phone Number***  
  
"Umm...seven five seven..." I glanced at the list of emergency numbers next to the phone. "five oh nine, six six eight three."  
  
***Will there be anything else??***  
  
"No."  
  
***That'll be $11.90. We should be there in a 1/2 an hour.***'click'  
  
Wow...things were definately cheaper in Norfolk. Two pizza's in LA would be 25 bucks. I got out paper plates and cups, grabbed a can of coke out of the Fridge and poured it into a cup. I took a sip and began reading the 'Vriginian Pilot,' which was left at our doorstop when we arrived this morning. A few minuted later, I sensed a pair of, well, hungry eyes over my shoulder.  
  
"Vaughn..." I whirled around. His lips met mine and we embraced each other for a minute or two until I pulled away. "I ordered the pizza. It should be here in..." I looked at my watch. "20 minutes."  
  
"That's gives us 20 minutes to have ''fun''." He said, once again with those greedy eyes. He kissed me again and we continued kissing. His hands wre roaming up and down my back until Weiss came in to get another coke.  
  
"Hey...whoa! Could you stop that for like, I don't know 2 minutes?" He said sarcastically. I pulled away from Vaughn, laughing.  
  
"Sorry." I pulled open the freezer and got out ice for the cups. Placing a few cubes in each cup, Michael left the room and went into the office, and on to his laptop, and started typing. I could hear the clicking of the keys. A few minutes later he walked back through the kitchen, and into the family room, with Weiss. I kept flipping through the paper. Not to long after, the doorbell rung/rang (I can never remember which one it is.) and I didn't move. The pitter-patter of Weiss's feets wre convincing enough that he was going to get the door.  
  
He never came back into the kitchen, so five minutes later, I went looking. Weiss and Vaughn will sitting on the couch in the family room, eating straight out of the box. I laughed and shook my head, but grabbed a piece and sat down between them. We watched some football thing.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Wha??"  
  
"What's your last name...I mean...Barnes but since we're "married"...Oh never mind" I knew what Vaughn was trying to say. If I took his new last name, then he would feel like I loved him, which I did. I smiled.  
  
"Karvey."  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks." He leaned in and put his free hand on my neck, since the other had a slice of pizza on it. I had a quick moment of inspiration. I stood up and walked towards the stairs. Started he followed my pull and droped his pizza on a startled Weiss. Wide-eyed, we watched us prance towards the stairs. Vaughn probably had all these crazy thoughts going threw his mind; he obviously had no intentions of doing this tonight.  
  
Once we got into our room, we started kissing and undo-ing each others clothes. We laid down on the bed, our legs intertwined and tangled in the sheets, and he whispered,  
  
"I love you, who ever you are." I smiled and kept doing what we were doing. That was so sweet. Jess Barnes, Jess Karvey and Sydney Bristow. He loved me.  
*****Thanks to 'Sydney' for the correction on Norfolk Times...It's the Virginian Pilot! 


	8. The DMV's And Back

Thanks for all your input! Review, review, review!!!!   
  
I woke the next morning, with Michael curled around me, breathing softly. I glanced at the clock, surprised that it was already 8 o'clock. We had been up late last night. I slipped out of bed, barely making a sound, and pulled on underwear and a t-shirt, and just for kicks, Michael's boxers. I had always put Danny's on after we did it.  
  
Once I was in the kitchen, I put on a pot of coffee and grabbed the paper off the font walk. I laid the paper on the table and looked through the cabinets for a mug. I looked for a few minutes and got frustrated, and just used a paper cup. The cup felt hot under my hands so I quickly set it down, only spilling a few drops. I wiped up the coffee from the counter with a washcloth and tossed it over the side of the sink. I carefully carried the cup over to the table and I sat down. I flipped through the paper, taking a sip now and then.  
  
"Morning..." I looked up. There was Michael, standing in the doorway, in plaid pajama pants. I wondered what he had under them.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead." He walked up to the opposite side of the table and sat down, leaning over the table to get a look at what I was reading.  
  
"Anything interesting??" He asked. I closed the paper, and said,  
  
"Nope, same stuff as in LA." I closed the paper, and looked up. "How was your night?"  
  
"Fine." He said slyly. All of a sudden he became alert. "Have you seen the boxers I was wearing yesterday, you know, the hockey ones?" I snickered and quickly stood to get more coffee. "Geeze." He said, once he saw that I was wearing them. "You know you're gonna have to give those back eventually."  
  
"You can't make me."  
  
"I bet I can get them off of you." He said, edging closer.  
  
"I bet you can, sexy." He leaned in and kissed me, holding me in place. He pulled his arms around me and slid them in between his boxers and my underwear. As he started to slide them down, I pushed him away and pulled them up, in a nerd like fashion, making him laugh.  
  
"What were you thinking?" I turned to see Weiss, his hair all bed- headed, standing in the doorway that Michael had just stood in. I didn't make eye contact, for obvious reasons. "Were you actually going to have sex in the kitchen? On the kitchen table?" We stared at him, because we couldn't believe what he had just said. "If you were, don't let me stop you."  
  
"Eric, man...no....what were YOU thinking." Michael said loudly. "You would NOT watch us...never....even if we had...aww...but we haven't...so no...."  
  
"Mike...you said too much. Its just because I haven't had any action in months..."  
  
"Whoa! I have no intentions to hear about YOUR sex life." I said quickly. "I'm gonna take a shower." I began to walk out of the kitchen, my lips "accidentally" touching Michael's. I walked up the stairs, into our room.  
  
Our room. Michael and me. Two days ago, our would have referred to Francie and me. Our house, our kitchen, our fridge. I wonder what Francie was doing right now. Obviously sleeping, since it was 5am in LA, but if it was noon. Probably at the resturant, or with Will. Will. I wonder if the CIA told him the truth, not the same old "car accident" story. If he was told the truth, would he go looking for me? Too much to think about. I stripped down and wrapped a towel around me, tossing Mike's boxers on his dresser. I got into the shower and took a short one, using the Suave hair stuff that was stocked in the bathroom.  
  
Once I was out, I put on a robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Flipping through my dresser, I found khaki pants and a sleeveless red shirt that reminded me of home. I slipped my feet into a pair of slides and grabbed the purse off the chair and headed downstairs.  
  
"Alright boys....I am going out...." I told Weiss and Michael who were both hunched over bowls of cereal.  
  
"Shopping?" Michael asked, his mouth half full.  
  
"Maybe...but I need to go to the DMV's....and maybe to the grocery store....are we low on anything? I mean....do you two pigs need anything?"  
  
"No....maybe some peanut butter.....I don't think we have any." Weiss said. Peanut butter? I thought to myself.  
  
"Sure, If I end up going to the store, but don't count on it." I plucked the keys off the counter and walked out the door, giving a slight wave goodbye.  
  
Outside, it was fairly cool out for Virginia, around 75 degrees. I sat on the cool, vinyl seat and put the keys in the ignition and drove off, heading for the main street. I drove slowly, following a line of cars. When I stopped at a red light, I would look around. There were ordinary people sitting on benches, reading the paper, or talking or just sitting, people wathcing. I took a turn on Huntington Street, and turned into a nearly empty parking lot in front of the DMV's. I got out, and walked into the building.  
  
"Hi, Umm....I just moved here and need to change my license." I said to the lady at the front desk.  
  
"Oh, sure. Can I see your old license?" She asked. I took it out of my purse and handed it to her. "Jessica Barnes?"  
  
"I was recently married, so it's Jessica Karvey."  
  
"Do you have yoru marrige license with you?"  
  
"Yes." I took it out and showed it to her and waited until she nodded before putting it away.  
  
"Date of Birth" I thought for a few seconds before responding.  
  
"September, 18. 1978."  
  
"Thank you." She filled in the rest of the information off the card and I sat down in one of the comfy lounge chairs until she called me up to get my picture taken. I partially smiled and waited until I heard a 'click' before I put a straight face on. I took my brand-new card and hoped back in the car, just as my cell rang.  
  
"Hey." I said, knowing it could only be Vaughn, or Weiss.  
  
"Are you done yet? You've had the car ALL morning."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Jess"  
  
"Pat...."  
  
"That's Patrick to you."  
  
"I'll be home soon" I smiled and began the short drive home.  
  
  
  
I know....extremely short chapter, but I kinda have writers block, so please....reviews as a source of inspriation!!!! 


	9. Goodbye

Thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
I pulled in to the driveway and parked the car. I got out, and walked up to the unlocked door and walked in. I headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, I'm home..." I said nearly dodging the empty soda bottle that was posing as a football. I frowned. "Alright, who wanted the keys so badly??" I asked, slightly perturbed.  
  
"Not me." Said Weiss, returning Vaughn's pass. I looked at Vaughn.  
"Hey, Don't look at me." He said, "Rob...go long." Weiss backed up, and caught his pass.  
  
"Then why'd I need to come home?" I said, edging towards Vaughn, the keys twirling on my fingers.  
  
"I missed you." He said sweetly, planting a wet kiss on my lips. I smiled as I pulled away.  
  
"That's sweet and all, but I could have gone shopping." I said, raising my eyebrows. He leaned in a kissed me again, harder. "But, then again I would have missed out on all that." Weiss cleared his throat.  
  
"Excuse me, save the sap until I leave." He said, rolling his eyes. We stared at him, until he got the message. "Alright, Alright...I'm going...I'm going..." He wandered out of the kitchen, into the family room.  
  
"So....now that I'm home...do you wanna go to the pool or the exercise room? I'd kinda like to stay in shape." He stood there, with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I don't think I've even seen you in a bathing suit. While you were on missions and such, you were, but I wasn't there with you."  
  
"I think I saw a red bikini in my dresser." I said, rather suductively.  
  
"Move it! Let's go.....I can't wait!" I threw my head back in laughter as Vaughn pushed me gently towards the stairs.  
  
Once we were in our bedroom, Michael went into the bathroom to get changed, so I stayed in the main part of the room. I sliped out of my clothes and tied the bikini, yes a red one, on. I pulled on a pair of knit shorts and a tank top and sat on the bed, waiting for Vaughn. Behind me, I heard the bathroom door creak open.  
  
"What took you so long?" I asked, while flipping my hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"I don't too great in a bathing suit." He replied somewhat selfconciously. I turned around, to face him.  
  
"You look fine." He honestly did. He was built, and most built people looked great in bathing suits. "Here" I threw a T-shirt at him. He put in on, loosely, and went over to the closet. He came out with 2 pairs of flip flops. I put mine on and he walked downstairs. I quickly grabbed my bag with sunlotion ect. in it and followed him.  
  
"Rob. We're leaving." I yelled to him, where-ever he was.  
  
"Whoa! Where's the party going."  
  
"The party is going swimming."  
  
"Hey. Count me in. But you two go ahead. I'll meet you there." Vaughn sighed and rubbed his back reassuringly. Weiss dashed up the stairs as we walked out onto the sidewalk and started the slight inclined path to the pool house.  
  
It turned out to be a very nice day, the sun shining when the temperature was at it highest point, around 80. It was much warmer here, than it probably was in LA. Freshly cut lawns lined the road, and little toddlers were playing in them. School wasn't out yet, and anytime high schoolers would be coming home. I put my hand around Vaughn's waist and he responded by resting his arm on my shoulder. For a spilt second, my life felt normal, surrounded by normalacy (is that a word) and the freedom of my past life. No more living in fear that someone was going to jump out and shoot me. I squeezed Vaughn tighter, and sensing that something was wrong, he rubbed my shoulder.  
  
We walked up to the pool office window. We signed in, since the purchase of the town house came with a membership. She asked if we had been here before, and we hadn't so she explained some of the rules to us.  
  
"No running, horseplay, diving in shallow areas. No one over the age of 7, excluding parents are allowed in the baby pool." She continued. "Towels are over there, please return them before you leave. There is a snack bar, but it is only open on weekends. Feel free to check it out tomorrow. Lets see....please only swim laps in the lanes....you two look like a nice couple...I hace a feeling you won't do anything stupid." She smiled at us, in which we both returned the grin. "Have a nice swim."  
  
We walked over to three chairs in the shade, one for Weiss when he came. It was towards the shallow end, which was perfect, for neither of us had any intentions of diving in today. I sat down on the plastic lounge chair and pulled off my shirt.  
  
"Hun, will you do me?" I asked, obviously implying sunlotion, when I handed him the bottle.  
  
"Well, I've already done you, but..." He didn't continue but applied lotion on my back, massagin it in well. Once he was done, he handed the bottle back and I rubbed lotion in on him. I pulled off my shorts and stood up taking Vaughn's hand with me as I walked to the waters edge. I let his hand slip out of grip, and dipped my foot into the water and then inch by inch, crept into the chilly water, until the water was resting on my hips. The water was still, except for the occasional riplle coming from the two older women swimming laps.  
  
I was shocked by the cold water spraying all over my previously dry body, and whirled around to see Vaughn's smiling face.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I asked, splashing a little water on his face, aware of the fact that he would retaliate, with a larger splash.  
  
"Does every action have to have a reason?" He asked, with a slightly rhetorical twist to it. I shrugged my head in dissatisfaction. He grabbed my hand and looked at me with his devilish eyes. "Holding breathe contest??" He asked. I nodded. There was no way he could outlast me.  
  
"Alright....ready? One....two...." He began  
  
"THREE!" We said together as we went under. I knew that chlorine was bad for your eyes, but I kept them open and looked at Vaughn the entire time, for his were open as well. I smiled about halfway into this crazy contest, allowing a fewq air bubbles to slip out and surface. Just under 1 and a half minutes I felt my grasp with Vaughn loosen and he surfaced. I could have come up then, but I knew the longer I stayed under the more braggin rights I could have.  
  
I surfaced 30 seconds later. I caught my breath, "Nice, Patrick."  
  
"You too, Jess..." He said, rinsing his hand through his hair, relieving the excess water. "Boy, the C (CIA)...will be hurting with out you."  
  
I smiled. "They'll be hurting without you too you know..." I knew he missed his old life as much as I did, so I let tear slip through, immediately wipping it away. He must of seen it, because he soon embraced me and whispered,  
  
"It's alright Syd." Into my ear. That was it. I started bawling my eyes out. I cried for a minute or two, until a shadow hovered over us.  
  
"Hey....stop the love fest." whined a annoyed, but playful Weiss.  
  
"It was not and is not a love fest." Vaughn protected, rather coldly. I pulled away from his warm chest, the cold air shocking my body, and said,  
  
"I'm going to go swim laps." and I did, obviously avoiding the questions that Weiss would soon ask.  
  
ALREADY READ START HERE ---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
As I swam, I started to cry mentally, it had just hit me that I was no longer Sydney Bristow, Vaughn, was no longer Michael Vaughn, although he would always be in my heart, and Weiss would always be Weiss.....but I had to say goodbye to every thing. Will and Francie and My Father and My Mother and everyone from my past life was gone. I mentally said goodbye to everything. Goodbye Francie Calfo, Goodbye Will Tippin, Goodbye Laura Bristow, Goodbye Irina Derevko, Goodbye Jack Bristow, Goodbye Erin Weiss, Goodbye Michael Vaughn, Goodbye Sydney Bristow.  
iFlashback  
  
"Goodbye Syddey Bristow, Goodbye Mommy, and Goodbye Fat Lady." I was about 5 and I had locked myself in the bathroom. I was promised a picnic in the park, but my parents told me that we couldn't, because it was raining.  
  
I was really mad, and ran upstairs, with a photo album of my family. I locked my self in the bathroom and well, began flushing! My parents were banging on the door, beggin me to come out, but I refused.  
  
I must have flushed 30 picutres down the "potty" before my parents picked there way in /i  
  
It seemed really weird now. Both of my parents had been agents, for some country, and could have taken down practically anyone, yet they could not pick a lock on a bathroom door.  
  
My parents. I probably would never see my mother again, and my father. Only if a side trip to Columbus was in the future. Maybe as a second honeymoon. Not very romantic, but it would be worth it.  
  
I swam back to the shallow end, where Weiss was sitting on a bottom step.  
  
"Hey, ummm....wheres Patrick?" I asked. I couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
"He said he wanted to take a nap.....tired?" I nodded, and responded.  
  
"I think I'm gonna head back. Maybe I'll take a nap too, and a shower." I smiled. "Chlorine is really bad for your hair!" I said cheerfully. I hopped out of the pool and dried off, then put of my clothes. I tossed the towel I had used in a green bin and walked out the front entrance, giving a wave to the lady at the front desk.  
  
I wanted to run home, because I knew that Vaughn just wanted to be alone. Running was extremely hard in flip flops, and I wished I was sporting the comfortable adias that I had found stowed away in the back of my closet. Once I got to my *new* front yard, I ditched the sandals and let my feet swim through the soft, fertilized grass.  
  
"Patrick!" I yelled as I walked through the unlocked door.  
  
"Yeah?" He yelled, coming out from our bedroom, only wearing a towel around his waist. He smiled, to assure me that he was fine.  
  
"Are you alright? You left so soon and I just thought...."  
  
"Jess, I'm fine. I just wanted to, you know, be alone. I'm fine really."  
  
"Alright." I sighed, but happily. "Hurry up and take your shower, I need to take one too, okay??"  
  
He got his *nasty* grin again and asked, "Want to take on with me?" I giggled but went upstairs anyway, pulling off my t-shirt on the way. I slipped out of shorts and untied the strings on my bathing suit while Vaughn started the water. I walked into the bathroom and pulled the towel off him, and he thanked me by kissing my lips, and slowly kissing his way down to my chest. I pushed him away, and stuck my hand in the stream of water. It was warm. I pulled him in with me and allowed the water to get us wet, a third time today, for me.  
  
We lathered each others hair with shampoo and covered ourselves in the foam it produced. It was soothing/relaxing, and I leaned up against him as the water rinsed away the soap. I leaned on him until I felt my toes beginning to prune. I put my arms around him and kissed him, as a way to thank him. I reached behind him and shut off the water, and hopped out, grabbing his towel, the only towel in sight. He frowned but I walked out of the room, drying off on the way out.  
  
I reached into the linen closet and threw him a towel as he thanked me. I pulled on the same robe that I was wearing earlier and sat down on our bed. He pulled on a similar robe and sat down next to me. I flipped the TV on with a remote, but hardly paid attention. Vaughn was well nuzzling me and I couldn't help but to nuzzle him back. After the news was over, I got up and walked over to the dresser.  
  
"So, what do you want for dinner?" I asked, knowing that he wouldn't care.  
  
"I'm really in the mood for italian." He answered. "Want me to make some pasta?"  
  
"Nah, that's alright...I'll make it." I pulled on sweats and a t- shirt. The cool air from the AC made my freshly showered body cold. I hung my towel up on the door and kissed Vaughn again and headed downstairs to start dinner.  
  
  
  
There we go!! A nice....long....chapter!! Please review. I like reviews....but please....someone use a thesaurus and find a synomyn to 'cute' no offense, but I am really sick of 'cute' being in EVERYONES reviews. okay, not to be rude or act full of myself, but its really getting annyoing. Be creative people!! 


	10. EMails

Thank you everyone for the reviews!!!!! Oh, and I am so not full of myself.....just, bored!!!!! and don't worry.....twists are coming....but I am a very, a VERY elaborate person and things cannot just "happen" there must be reasons!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
[b]2 Weeks Later[/b]  
  
I woke up, and looked to my right side. Vaughn wasn't there, and I wasn't surprised or alarmed at the fact. I knew that he was safe and wasn't captured, unlike how I had been waking up and immediately calling his cell phone, just to make sure he was at work. I think the people at the gym were starting to get annoyed. Thank God he didn't have clients at 7:30 in the morning.  
  
I slid out of bed, the cool air shocking my system. I pulled a sweatshirt over my t-shirt and walked downstairs, to find Weiss sipping coffee while drinking the paper. I yawned quite a few times durring my walk downstairs.  
"I hate Mondays." I said, causing him to turn his head to look at me.  
  
"Good Morning, Jess!" He said, rather perkily.  
  
"Why are you so perky this morning?" I said, just to answer my own question. "Oh, right, someone has a date tonight." I said, a grin forming on his face. Weiss had met someone at a bar on Saturday night, and they were going out to dinner tonight. He was really excited that he found someone, so Vaughn and I tried to be as supportive as we could. "What time?"  
  
"I'm picking her up at her apartment, if I can find it, at 7. Do you have any idea where 167 Colwyn Lane is? That's where her house is. Well, actually it's her parents house but they passed on and I need to know where..it is, so I won't be late, becuase first, rather, second impressions are really important." Weiss said, very quickly.  
  
"Whoa, Rob, chill out. Nervous already? First date jitters aren't suppose to happen until you are actually ON the date." I said, trying to get him relaxed.  
  
"I know, but I don't want her to think I'm a loser."  
  
"You aren't. I will pick up a map of the area when I come home today. The office closes at 3 on Mondays alright?"  
  
"Okay." He said, taking a deep breath. "Thanks." He poured the rest of his coffee down the sink and disappeared for a second, then came back intot the kitchen with a coat on. "I've gotta run. I should be home around 5." I patted him on the back.  
  
"RELAX, Rob!"  
  
"Okay, okay." He said, as he walked out the door.  
  
That is how my mornings went. Vaughn woke up, Weiss woke up, Vaughn left, I woke up, Weiss left, I left. I came home at 3 on Mondays, otherwise, I would get home at 5, with Vaughn and Weiss. Weekends, I didn't work at all, and Vaughn and Weiss came home early. I didn't even see Vaughn until we got home.  
  
I poured myself a cup of coffee and put it in the microwave to warm it up. I popped a bagel into the toaster, and when it popped, buttered it lightly. I sat down where Weiss was sitting and looked at the remaining clues in the crossword puzzle. [u]Foundation[/u] Author. That was an easy one. Issac Asimov. [u]Langoliers[/u] Author. Another easy one. King, for Stephen King. Weiss obviously didn't read that much.  
  
15 minutes later, I went back into our, room where I got undressed and took a shower. I put on a skirt, with pantyhose and a tanktop with a losely buttoned blouse. I looked MUCH more professional now then when I found out about the whole relocation thing. I laughed, recalling 'old times' from just over two weeks ago.  
  
15 minutes later, I pulled into the lot infront of the shopping strip which was the home of my office. Sue Carter was sitting at the front desk, typing furiously on the keyboard on the table. I greeted hi with a hello and a smile.  
  
"Hi, Jessica. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. You?" I asked.  
  
"Good, I've was very bored this weekend. But little Aaron lost his first tooth. And the "Tooth Fairy" came last night!" I laughed. Aaron was Sue's son who had just turned 7. She also had a little girl, Katie, who was three. From the pictures that lined her desk, I could obviously tell that they were loved very much, by both Sue and her husband, John.  
  
"That's so cute!" I smiled. "Tell him I said congratulations!" I said as I walked away. I hung my coat on the back of the chair in my cubical and sat down. I flipped on my computer and logged on to the office network.  
  
'Welcome To The Central Intelligence Agency.' The screen read. All too familiar. I had 3 new e-mails. The first 2 were notices that the server would be down at like midnight and the 3rd one was from an anonymus person. I was intrigued so I opened it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* MORE REVIEWS!!!!! 2 Weeks Down, 1 To Go! Sorry for abrupt ending, i need to think out the next chapter in my head, this one was spur of the moment. 


	11. Acceptance

Thanks for the reveiws, comments, critism...ect.! This chapter is pretty corny, but people really wanted something to happen, so here it is!  
  
  
  
I clicked 'Open Mail.' To: Sydney Bristow. From: -Unknown User- It Read:  
  
"Hi Sydney, It's Marshall, you know, from the Tech Center at the CIA. This e-mail is untraceable, so make sure you delete it from your hard drive, just in case they check your computer, we won't get in trouble. That wouldn't be good, because then we'd have to leave the CIA, well, you've alreadly left the CIA, but not really. Sorry.  
  
I thought I fill you in on what's happened after your 'death' We we all told the truth, including Will. It'd be pretty hard to keep that from him, considering he's one of us. It's freaked him out, and he's determined to find you. He can't find you Sydney. He'll get in a lot of trouble if he does. If he does find you. Take him to your office and into the secure backroom. Then tell him to come back. Make him come back, because I don't want to see him, you know, like Danny. That was your ex-boyfriend right? Daniel Hect. Anyway, he didn't show up for work yesterday or today and I'm guessing Kendall already has a team on him. Just thought you'd like to know. -Marshall"  
  
That brought tears to my eyes. The whole thing on Danny. Why couldn't I had been able to live this life with Danny? What was I saying. I love Michael Vaughn now, not Daniel Hect. And Will. He found out the truth about me, and now, that was all taken away. Shit. I really hoped he didn't come to find me. He had so many connections that it wouldn't be too hard to find me. As much as I loved him, that would bring back too many bad memories.  
  
"Should I tell Michael?" I thought to myself. I think I should, but he would probably overreact. God, why is all this happening to me?  
  
"Jess?" I snapped back to reality.  
  
"Yes?" I answered to Julie Daniels, who was a CIA agent for the Houston office.  
  
"Some guy is here to see you." She said in a sing-songy voice. Vaughn. Without thinking, I minimized my screen and left the Paradise wallpaper showing. I quickly stood up banging my knee on my desk, and went to the front lobby area.  
  
"Hey Jess." I whirled around. I smiled. Thank god. It was Michael. I would have freaked if it was Will.  
  
"Hey Honey." I said, meeting his lips for a quick kiss. We were never allowed to kiss in in office back at the CIA, but this was different. "Come here." I said, walking towards the room marked, "Janitors Closet" He had a puzzled look on his face. Inside, there were no brooms or mops, only a table and a few chairs. "Don't worry, I said, this is a secure room."  
  
"Oh. What's wrong." He asked.  
  
"Why do you automatically assume something's wrong?" I asked him back.  
  
"Is there some other reason we are in a secure, most likely bug free room?" He said suggestively.  
  
"Sorry. I'm a little freaked out. I didn't mean to get on your case." I smiled. "I got an e-mail today, from Marshall. He said it couldn't be tracked or read by anyone else. He said Will is trying to find me."  
  
"Will? Your friend Will, the analyst Will? Why?"  
  
"I think all of this is too much for him. Just a few months ago, he thought I worked for a bank, but he found out I'm a double agent, and now I'm supposively dead. I'd be a little freaked too. That's a lot to handle."  
  
"What else did Marshall say?"  
  
"He said that Will can't come and find me. If he does and someone finds out, he could be in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Oh. What are you going..."  
  
"If he comes, I'm taking in here and explaining ot him why he has to go home. I can't let him get hurt." I said. "Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't have any clients today, so the gym sent me home." I thought maybe we could get lunch later." I smiled.  
  
"I'd like lunch."  
  
"Okay. I'll come back around 12:30. I need to go home and get changed and shower." He said, motioning to his sweats and T-Shirt he was currently sporting. I laughed, meeting him lips in a playful, "Ok!" I pulled away, only centimeters from his lips, "I have to get back to work now." I gave him a 'goodbye kiss' and walked out of the room, letting the door shut he hind me. A few minutes later, he walked out and waved good bye to me at my desk.  
  
I set up 2 families with trips to the Bahamas and before I knew it, someone was tapping me on the shoulder. I spun around in my chair and smiled at Vaughn, who was holding flowers.  
  
"Aww....they're so beautiful. Thank you!" I said  
  
"Whoever said they were for you?" He asked sarcastically, putting them in the vase that I had just taken out of my desk drawer. I kissed him as soon as he leaned over.  
  
"Come on....lets go." He said, pulling me up.  
  
"Alright, I just have to tell Sue that I'm going out."  
  
We walked out to the lobby again.  
  
"Sue, Patrick and I are going out to lunch."  
  
She gave us a wave for she was busy at her desk, and we walked out to the car.  
  
"So, where are we going?" I asked Vaughn, putting my arm around his waist.  
  
"Mmmm...I don't know, do you want a hot lunch or a cold lunch?" He asked, putting his arm around me.  
  
"Hot, unless you want cold. I'm fine with hoagies." I answered. I really didn't care where we were going as long as went soon! I was getting hungry.  
  
"Hot's fine. How about Italian?" He smiled, and looked at me.  
  
"Remember the last time we had Italian?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. It's how we ended up here. I'm kinda glad we are here."  
  
"Why? So that we could leave all our friends in LA? My life was in LA." I said angrily.  
  
"So was my life, Jess, Syd." He whispered my name quietly, which sent a reality check. "But, you are here and Eric too. I'm lucky to have either of you, but I have both. Don't you think that's something amazing? We could be here with someone else. Heck, you could be married to Weiss." We both shruddered at the thought.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said regretfully. "I really am. I guess I am pretty lucky to be stuck here with you and Weiss."  
  
"Oh, You're 'Stuck' here now are you? That's all it is, stuck here?" Vaughn questioned. Thank god the mood was lighter.  
  
"You know what I mean. If we could, I bet we would want to be other places right about now." Vaughn unlocked the car and I open the passenger side and slipped in.  
  
"Well not right now, but maybe 15 minutes ago, when you weren't with me." I laughed and punched him playfully.  
  
"Stop punching me!" He commanded.  
  
"I'm sorry." I kissed him quickly, hard for forgivness.  
  
"It's alright." He said, just as we pulled apart.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, kissing him just as hard, but longer.  
  
"Yep, definately sure." He said. That kiss must have been convincing. He pulled out of the parking lot. "Okay...where do you want to go?"  
  
"How about the Olive Garden?"  
  
"Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yeah, I pass it on the back way to work. Go to the K-Mart and turn left." He did so, and I continued to give directions until we pulled in the parking lot.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
"Two, please." Michael asked the hostess.  
  
"Just a minute, please." They responded.  
  
Less then 30 seconds later, "Right this way." We followed the hostess to a small booth by the window. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked, as she placed menu's in front of us.  
  
"Could you bring a bottle of your finest, wine, white please." Vaughn spoke for both of us. I stared at him with a little smile, for a minute before he noticed. "What are you stare-ing at?" He asked, with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"That cute guy behind you, no you."  
  
"Very funny. Why?"  
  
"Because, I don't understand why one man can be so perfect."  
  
"Right back at you, except woman."  
  
The waitress came back with wine and 2 glasses. We sipped on our wine and ate our main dishes once they were ordered for about 2 hours, talking about this and that and things that we didn't know about each other.  
  
"Shit. Patrick, I have to get back to work. We close in a half an hour and I still have work to do. I promised Rob I'd pick up a map for his big date. Come on, lets go." He guzzled the rest of his wine and went out into the parking lot.  
  
"Hon, can you stop and get the map, thank you."  
  
"Whoa, you don't even let me answer. Is that what marriage is all about? I thought it was all about communication."  
  
"Not this marriage." I said jokingly. "Thanks for the lunch. I'll see you when you get home." I kissed him quickly and dashed into the office.  
  
"Glad to see you back, Jess. Umm....someone's here to see you." Sue told me.  
  
"Shit." I thought to myself. "Who is it?" I said, with a faked smile on my face.  
  
"I don't know, he didn't give me his name. He's oh, about as tall as Patrick with blonde hair. Kinda cute."  
  
"Hey, Sue, you're married!"  
  
"I can dream can't I?"  
  
"Sure you can. Where is he?"  
  
"In the waiting room."  
  
"I took a deep breath and walked towards the waiting room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Who-hoo, is this enough action??? don't worry, more coming, but my fingers are cramping. I thought up all this in an hour. I couldn't figure it out in my head so it might be confusing, but any questions? ask away! 


End file.
